There are known to be three-dimensional imaging devices that capture three-dimensional images (left-eye images and right-eye images) in a state in which binocular disparity exists in order to reproduce three-dimensional images by displaying three-dimensional images (left-eye images and right-eye images) with a display device that can project images to the left and right eyes independently (hereinafter, referred to as a “three-dimensional display device”).
In three-dimensional imaging, three-dimensional images (left-eye images and right-eye images) acquired in a state in which the distant view (subject in the distant view) and the near view (subject in the near view) have a high degree of disparity are images for which three-dimensional viewing is difficult since the fusion limit in human three-dimensional vision is exceeded, or are images that cause the person viewing them to feel fatigued (fatiguing images). In order to avoid the generation of such poor three-dimensional images, there is technology for obtaining favorable three-dimensional images by performing disparity adjustment and stereo base adjustment (hereinafter, referred to as “SB adjustment”), and such technology is widely used in professional three-dimensional imaging for movies and the like.
Disparity adjustment is mainly in the case where the distant view (subject in the distant view) exceeds the fusion limit. Performing disparity adjustment in order to non-linearly compress the distance to the distant view enables bringing the distant view (subject in the distant view) that was not easily viewable in three-dimensional viewing closer so as to acquire three-dimensional images that are easily viewable in three-dimensional viewing (easily stereoscopically viewable three-dimensional images).
Also, stereo base adjustment enables reducing the dynamic range of disparity by reducing the gap between two cameras (a camera for capturing left-eye images and a camera for capturing right-eye images) (by reducing the stereo base (interaxial distance)). For this reason, performing three-dimensional imaging after performing stereo base adjustment as described above enables acquiring three-dimensional images in which the entirety of the image from the near view (subject in the near view) to the distant view (subject in the distant view) falls within the fusion area.
Also, in the case of displaying three-dimensional images with a small-sized display device as well, the distant view is compressed since the disparity of the three-dimensional images (left-eye images and right-eye images) is reduced. Accordingly, in this case, the three-dimensional images displayed with the small-sized display device are easily viewable three-dimensional images.
In three-dimensional imaging, taking advantage of the above-described imaging technology (disparity adjustment and stereo base adjustment) enables capturing three-dimensional images that are sufficiently easily viewable images (easily stereoscopically viewable three-dimensional images) when three-dimensionally displayed in a predetermined display environment *